Equívoco
by Yume Vy
Summary: X - Japan. Após uma festa da gravadora, Yoshiki está afastado de hide, sendo até mesmo frio e indiferente com ele. O guitarrista tem certeza de que fez algo grave, porém não se lembra... Mas... Como se aproximar e pedir desculpas?


**Título: **Equívoco.

**Banda:** X-Japan.

**Casal:** Yoshiki x hide.

**Classificação:** 18.

**Gênero:** Slash/ Angust/ Fluffy/ Romance/ Lemon.

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único [Oneshot

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis 

**Direitos Autorais:** Eles são meus! Wahhh!!! \o/ Acorda depois de cair da cama Er... Pois é! Quem sabe um dia... ¬¬ 

Após uma festa da gravadora, Yoshiki está afastado de hide, sendo até mesmo frio e indiferente com ele. O guitarrista tem certeza de que fez algo grave, porém não se lembra... Mas... Como se aproximar e pedir desculpas?

**OOO**

**Aviso**

Esta fic foi feita para o _**1º Festival de Desafios do Omocha no Miisha.**_

O pedido foi feito pela **Mystik Ivanow**, e se resumia em:

Fic do X-Japan, com o par _'Yoshiki x hide'_, do gênero _'Lemon. Um pouquinho de angust porque é bom! XD' _e teve como exigência apenas _'Que o hide não morra no final. 8D Ou seja, num período anterior à morte dele e tals...? 8D'_.

**Mystik**, espero que você goste da fic e perdoe-me o atraso em publicá-la!

**OOO**

**Equívoco**

Seus olhos negros miravam o horizonte, perdidos em um ponto não específico, o vento frio e agradável adentrava no quarto, tocando sua pele clara, afagando seus cabelos que se moviam conforme sua melodia. Um longo suspiro abandonou seus lábios delicadamente e seus orbes se fecharam quando hide encostou a cabeça na janela, os braços envolvendo o próprio corpo enquanto uma sensação desgostosa de desolação se apoderava de seu ser.

Sua expressão era de uma tristeza ímpar, quase palpável, cada traço de seu belo e delicado rosto mostrava uma fina, porém constante dor, que afligia seu coração, que era esmagado pela terrível sensação que os últimos acontecimentos lhe trouxeram. Por que ele tinha que ignorá-lo daquela forma? Por que tinha que se manter afastado?

Suspirando de forma exasperada, o jovem de madeixas pink afastou-se da janela, caminhando pelo quarto decorado de forma simples, mas agradável, e lentamente se aproximou da cama, permitindo que seu corpo caísse sobre o colchão macio, virando-se, mirando o teto com seus olhos melancólicos.

Seu suplício começou há duas semanas, depois de um evento promovido pela produtora do X-Japan. Tudo estava correndo bem... Deram entrevistas, tiraram algumas fotos, enquanto brincadeiras foram feitas e no fim tudo o que restava era aproveitar a noite, afinal, aquilo era uma festa! E tendo isso em mente, resolveu se... Distrair. Uma variedade incrível de bebida estava disponível aos convidados e hide não pensou duas vezes antes de provar cada uma delas até chegar a um ponto onde não sabia o que fazia ou falava...

E, enquanto mirava aquele teto, o jovem soube que aquele fora seu maior erro. Com certeza absoluta falou ou fez algo que não devia, e tinha plena consciência de que fora algo grave, pois desde então seu precioso amigo Yoshiki o vinha ignorando. O baterista falava apenas o necessário, agindo de forma fria e indiferente, e aquilo machucava... Machucava muito! Cada palavra desprovida de sentimento... Cada resposta dada sem que ele nem sequer o olhasse nos olhos... Cada momento em que o outro deliberadamente o ignorava... Isso doía! Era como lâminas atravessando seu coração... Sufocando-o... Matando-o pouco a pouco.

_"Se você ao menos desse brecha para eu me aproximar..."_, Pensou, permitindo que um suspiro cansado deixasse seus pulmões, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Sempre que se aproximava de Yoshiki, este rapidamente se afastava. Sempre estava 'ocupado demais' ou 'indisposto' para ouvi-lo, ou então dava alguma desculpa que sabia, era a mais pura mentira. E quando tentou insistir, uma única vez, o olhar que recebeu foi tão severo que sentiu que poderia se quebrar... E agora se encontrava ali... Naquela casa de campo para descansar após uma longa turnê pelo Japão, graças a Toshi, que convenceu o líder da banda a dar-lhes uma pequena folga.

Continuava perdido em seus pensamentos, tendo pena e raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir dar um basta naquela situação, porém teve sua pessimista linha de raciocínio interrompida por uma suave batida na porta e lentamente direcionou seu negro olhar para a mesma. No entanto, permaneceu em silêncio, sem vontade alguma de atender, quanto mais responder a quem quer que estivesse do outro lado.

" hide, você está aí?", Uma voz calma se fez ouvir, porém não houve resposta.

_"Quem sabe se eu ficar calado ele não vai embora."_, Pensou, esperançoso.

" Não adianta ficar em silêncio porque eu sei que você está aí dentro.", Notou o tom quase impaciente e soube que não ia adiantar nada ficar quieto e suspirou, como que pedindo forças a alguma entidade superior.

" Pode entrar... Toshi.", Respondeu sem ânimo algum.

A maçaneta girou lentamente e logo a porta se abriu, por ela entrando o vocalista da banda, dispensando um sorriso ao guitarrista que permanecia deitado no macio colchão coberto por lençóis claros. Os olhos negros de Toshi piscaram seguidas vezes enquanto via o outro daquela forma, tão melancólico, e detestou percebê-lo tão triste. Aquela expressão não combinava com ele... Não com hide.

" Ei! Por que você está assim, hein?", O vocalista indagou, fechando a porta suavemente, caminhando mansamente até a cama, sentando-se ao lado de Matsumoto.

" Nada não.", Respondeu, não querendo preocupá-lo.

" hide... Não tente me enganar.", E os dedos do vocalista deslizaram pela bochecha macia do guitarrista, vendo-o fechar os olhos, apreciando o contato.

" Só estou cansado.", Argumentou, suspirando logo em seguida.

" E esse cansaço tem nome, né?", Sorriu complacente.

Abrindo os olhos, hide o fitou, confuso.

" Esse cansaço se chama 'Yoshiki'.", Disse Toshi calmamente, e aquilo de forma alguma era uma pergunta.

" ...!", E o guitarrista de cabelos pink não sabia o que falar.

" Ah, Hideto...", Suspirou Toshi, olhando-o com ternura.

" Ora... D-Do que você está falando?", hide sutilmente desviou o olhar, tentando não transparecer surpresa em sua expressão.

" Vocês estão afastados desde a festa e depois disso você parece um zumbizinho andando pelos cantos.", Constatou o óbvio, sorrindo de leve a ele, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios rosa, carinhosamente, sentindo a maciez do mesmo.

" Zumbizinho?!", Õ.o Ergueu uma sobrancelha, indagando-o.

" Sim, porque você é fofo!", Respondeu Toshi. Seu sorriso se alargando.

hide rodou os olhos, incrédulo com o que ouviu. Só mesmo o vocalista para falar algo como aquilo, mas acabou sorrindo em resposta... E o que começou com um sorriso terminou em uma gargalhada mal contida, quando o guitarrista se imaginou em SD caminhando todo cambaleante pelos cantos... E aquele pensamento era tão bobo e irreal que ele só pôde rir!

" Só isso pra me fazer rir mesmo...", Revelou, com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Toshi deslizou os dedos mais uma vez pelos cabelos pink de hide, apreciando a maciez, observando atentamente o rosto de traços perfeitos do guitarrista, vendo que de alguma forma ele parecia um pouco melhor, porém ainda conseguia notar aquela profunda melancolia nos olhos negros daquele que era o mais animado da banda... E isso não o agradava em nada.

" Não quer sair com a gente?", Perguntou mansamente, quebrando silêncio.

" Não estou com vontade de sair...", Falou em tom baixo, desviando o olhar, e suspirando se virou de lado, acomodando-se na cama como se fosse dormir.

" Ficar aqui não vai ajudar em nada.", Toshi disse o óbvio.

" ...!", hide permaneceu em silêncio, sabendo quê, o que o outro dizia era verdade, porém, ainda assim não queria sair do quarto... Não queria ter que encará-lo e ver Yoshiki ignorá-lo e sumir de perto dele.

" O que houve na festa? Ele brigou com você?", Questionou o moreno, desejando compreender toda a situação para que dessa forma pudesse ajudar o amigo.

O guitarrista voltou a fitá-lo e aquela fina dor se fez presente em seus olhos, que refletiram o aperto em seu coração. Aquilo era o que mais desejava saber, para que dessa forma tivesse uma pista de como resolver o problema, mas nem sequer sabia por onde começar...

" Eu não me lembro...", Sua voz saiu em um sussurro culpado e os orbes negros se fecharam, como se este ato pudesse diminuir a intensidade do que sentia.

Toshi percebeu toda a dor presente naqueles olhos, na voz e na expressão de hide, e teve vontade de abraçá-lo com força e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, no entanto, sabia que seu gesto não amainaria o que o outro estava sentindo, mas ainda assim o fez... Puxando o jovem para si, envolvendo o amigo em seus braços, desejando que o mesmo pudesse voltar a ser aquele rapaz que animava os outros e não o que precisava ser animado.

hide nada disse, apenas deixou-se ser abraçado, logo apoiando a cabeça no ombro do vocalista como uma criança que quer e precisa de colo, sentindo seus cabelos serem afagados. Suspirou, apreciando a carícia, sentindo-se um pouco melhor... E assim ficou, permitindo-se ser 'mimado' pelo companheiro de banda.

" Vamos com a gente na cidade.", Chamou Toshi em tom manso.

" Ah, Toshi...", E ele parecia uma criança manhosa...

" Vamos?!", Insistiu o moreno.

Hideto apenas desviou o olhar. Não queria sair do quarto, queria só ficar ali, pois sabia que não seria uma boa companhia para ninguém e caso Yoshiki fosse, não ia desejaria acabar com a diversão dele. Sentiu um afago em seus cabelos e voltou seu olhar para o vocalista, vendo que ele estava muito preocupado consigo, sentindo-se mal por deixá-lo assim...

" Tem certeza que quer ficar?", Inquiriu mais uma vez.

" Sim. Se diverte lá por mim!", E hide sorriu, mais animado.

" Tudo bem, então.", Suspirou derrotado, erguendo-se, caminhando até a porta, parando para olhar mais uma vez para o jovem deitado sobre a cama, não sabendo se era realmente uma boa idéia deixá-lo ali... Sozinho.

" Cuida de todos por mim, viu!", E riu, divertindo-se com a cara que Toshi fez.

" Como se você fizesse isso...", O vocalista resmungou, cruzando os braços.

E hide teve que gargalhar, virando-se de lado, colocando as mãos na barriga.

" Quer parar de rir? Que coisa! Eu vou indo agora... Se quiser, tem chocolate na geladeira.", Falou o moreno, tentando fazer cara de bravo, mas apenas ria ao vê-lo assim. O guitarrista lhe parecia menos melancólico agora...

" Tá bom! Tchau.", Respondeu, vendo o outro se despedir, fechando a porta.

O guitarrista do X-Japan fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente, deixando de sustentar na face aquela expressão ligeiramente animada, virando-se de lado, seus sentidos se acostumando com o silêncio do cômodo... E da casa, devido à ausência dos outros membros da banda.

Os minutos foram passando, não sendo possível para Matsumoto Hideto definir o quanto exatamente, pois o sono já se fazia presente em sua mente, nublando-a aos poucos, fazendo-o relaxar e se esquecer de seus problemas... E por fim ele se entregou, adormecendo, mergulhado naquele silêncio.

**OOO**

As cortinas se moviam lentamente devido a corrente de ar que adentrava pela janela, fazendo os fios pink se mexerem suavemente e logo o jovem guitarrista se remexeu sobre os lençóis gelados, inquietando-se por começar a sentir frio, no entanto, se recusava a acordar... Mas algo começava a resgatá-lo daquele sono... Algo suave... Uma doce e inusitada melodia.

Lentamente os olhos negros foram se abrindo à medida que sua mente, mesmo entorpecida pelo sono, reconhecia a música tocada. Permaneceu apenas observando o teto... Absorvendo cada nota... Parecendo em transe, como que hipnotizado pela melodia, até perceber que ela significava que não estava sozinho em casa e, quase letargicamente ele se ergueu, sentando-se na cama, reconhecendo quem retirava tão belas notas do piano...

" Yoshiki...", Sussurrou baixinho, piscando os olhos.

Devagar, hide se dirigiu ao banheiro, lavando o rosto e escovando os dentes e depois de alguns minutos parou em frente à porta fechada do quarto, enquanto vários pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça. Será que todos voltaram? Ou o líder do X-Japan estava lá embaixo sozinho? Deveria ir falar com ele? Seu coração bateu mais forte conforme as indagações pairavam em sua mente e com os dedos trêmulos, tocou a maçaneta, girando-a temerosamente...

E hide se forçou a caminhar, não se importando em deixar a porta de seu quarto aberta, dando um passo após o outro, morosamente, seguindo o som daquelas notas que formavam uma das mais belas melodias quando tocadas por ele... Por Yoshiki. Chegou enfim às escadas e seu coração batia ainda mais rápido apenas pela expectativa de vê-lo.

Desceu os degraus suavemente como se fosse um felino, sem nem sequer fazer um barulho. Olhos curiosos procuraram avidamente pela pessoa que lhe era mais cara, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões ao vê-lo ao piano... E ele era tão lindo... Tão perfeito... Tão frustrantemente inalcançável! Só queria poder se aproximar... Só ansiava poder tocá-lo... Desejava apenas poder dizer que...

O som da melodia mudou, tornando-se mais forte e profunda, transmitindo um misto de conforto e melancolia que parecia refletir a alma de Yoshiki naquele momento, que se mantinha com toda a atenção voltada para aquilo que fazia, seus dedos deslizando pelas teclas suavemente, tocando com perfeição... Alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

hide permaneceu parado no início da escada, completamente encantado com a visão que tinha de Yoshiki... O homem de madeixas castanho-mel vestia uma calça jeans justa que delineava bem suas coxas torneadas, a blusa branca era de um tecido fino e leve, semitransparente, de manga longa... Os botões se mantinham fora de suas casas, deixando entrever o tórax de músculos definidos e Matsumoto permaneceu ali, parado, observando-o por minutos que não sabia definir... Deslumbrado demais para se mover ou falar.

Yoshiki moveu a cabeça, erguendo-a, os fios mel caindo graciosamente ao lado do rosto, permitindo que seus olhos negros como a noite fossem vistos, porém eles logo foram se fechando, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam graciosamente pelas teclas do piano, a ligeira mudança de ritmo despertando hide de seu deslumbramento.

Piscando os olhos seguidas vezes, Matsumoto começou a caminhar mansamente como uma criança tímida, se aproximando mais e mais de Yoshiki, percebendo que o líder da banda notou sua presença apesar de não ter sequer erguido o rosto para fitá-lo e nem parou de tocar... E isso o machucou. Uma fina dor arraigou-se em seu peito e o jovem de 1,70 de altura fechou os punhos, como se o gesto pudesse diminuir o que sentia no momento.

" Yoshiki-kun, eu... Posso falar com você?", Perguntou baixinho, quase temeroso, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido.

Yoshiki continuava tocando, seus olhos fixos nas teclas, percebendo a aproximação de hide e ouvindo as palavras dele. No entanto, não ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, permanecendo na mesma posição, indiferente a presença do belo guitarrista de cabelos pink.

" Diga.", E a resposta fria e impessoal de Yoshiki foi sentida como uma facada pelo coração do mais novo, fazendo-o desviar o olhar.

" Eu... Você está chateado comigo?", Perguntou, sentindo aquela dor sufocante tomando-o por completo.

" Por que eu estaria?", A indagação veio de forma inexpressiva, enquanto o líder da banda continuava a tocar, como se a 'conversa' fosse insignificante demais para que ele parasse o que fazia.

" Eu... Eu fiz algo que te aborreceu, não é?", hide tentou mais uma vez, se aproximando um pouco, ficando perto de Yoshiki, ao lado dele, suas palavras saindo fracas... Frágeis, enquanto aquela dor fazia um nó se formar em sua garganta, sufocando-o ainda mais.

" Não.", Respondeu monossilábico.

E aquela resposta apenas deu a hide a certeza de que estava certo! Ele devia mesmo ter feito algo muito sério e o outro estava realmente com raiva... E a sensação que o invadiu era a de um terrível desespero. Por quê? Por que Yoshiki agira daquela forma? Não entendia o motivo daquilo... Das outras vezes em que bebeu e fez ou falou besteira e por isso brigaram, bastava pedir 'me desculpa' e tudo ficava bem, pois sempre vinha uma resposta positiva acompanhada de um sorriso terno e acolhedor.

_"Então... Por que agora está sendo diferente? Por que ele...?"_, E hide fechou os olhos, a sensação de desespero apenas aumentando, pois odiava aquela situação.

" Me desculpe! Eu... Devo ter feito algo muito grave, né? Perdão.", Suas palavras saíram embargadas, como quem contém uma vontade louca de chorar, não obtendo resposta do mais velho e isso apenas triplicou a sensação ruim que o acometia... E de cabeça baixa o guitarrista se virou, afinal... Não havia motivos pra ficar ali.

Ao perceber hide se virando, os olhos de Yoshiki deixaram de mirar o piano, voltando sua atenção para o companheiro de banda, captando de relance os orbes escuros brilhando com lágrimas ainda não derramadas e nada o alarmou mais do que isso! Viu-o se afastar em câmera lenta e antes que o jovem pudesse estar fora do alcance de suas mãos, ele ergueu o braço, segurando o pulso do outro firmemente.

" hide...", Yoshiki chamou baixinho, sua voz denotando aflição e preocupação.

Hesitantemente o guitarrista o fitou.

" Não faça essa carinha...", Pediu, sentindo-se culpado pela expressão triste na face bela e perfeita do amigo.

" Yoshiki...", Sussurrou, fitando a face arrependida.

" Vem cá.", Chamou em tom manso.

Puxando suavemente o pulso de hide, Yoshiki afastou apenas um pouco o banco para trás, trazendo o guitarrista de cabelos pink para mais perto, fazendo com que ele ficasse de frente para si, entre suas pernas, recostado ao piano e então moveu o assento para perto dele, prendendo o jovem ali. Suas mãos se encontravam fixadas na cintura delgada e os olhos negros do baterista se mantinham presos aos do outro, enquanto o silêncio permeava o ambiente.

" ...!", hide estava confuso e surpreso com aqueles gestos, pois não esperava tal reação da parte do mais velho. Sentia as mãos dele em sua cintura e aquele contato, aquela proximidade, fez seu coração disparar e um misto de ansiedade e temor se fez presente em seu coração.

Yoshiki permanecia sentado confortavelmente na cadeira, suas mãos ainda pousadas suavemente nos quadris de hide, mantendo-o recostado ao deslumbrante piano, olhando-o profundamente, percebendo o quão ansioso e temeroso ele estava... E aquela aura triste e confusa não combinava com Matsumoto Hideto. Não queria ver aqueles sentimentos na face bela e perfeita do companheiro e o baterista sabia... Aquela expressão no rosto do mais novo era culpa sua.

" Perdão... Por machucar você.", Sussurrou em tom baixo, sincero. Sua voz e expressão demonstrando todo o arrependimento que sentia, enquanto Yoshiki desistia de sustentar aquela máscara de indiferença, afinal... Que culpa hide tinha? Nenhuma.

Hideto se surpreendeu com as palavras de Yoshiki, não compreendendo porque ele pedia desculpas, muito menos o porquê dos olhos dele transparecerem tanta culpa e arrependimento... E isso o preocupou. Ele era culpado e não Yoshiki, certo? Então o líder do X-Japan não deveria... E seus pensamentos confusos foram interrompidos quando o baterista recostou a cabeça em seu abdômen, apertando de leve sua cintura e tal gesto fez seu coração palpitar de forma descompassada.

" Me perdoe.", Pediu novamente Yoshiki, em tom baixo.

" Yo-chan... Você não tem que me pedir desculpas.", Sussurrou hide docemente, tendo a certeza de que o errado ali era ele e não o outro, seus dedos se entrelaçando nos cabelos castanho-mel de Yoshiki, acariciando-os.

Yoshiki sorriu, ainda com a cabeça encostada no abdômen do outro. Se qualquer outra criatura o chamasse de 'Yo-chan' seria massacrado na mesma hora, mas quem fazia isso era hide e... Ele era especial! Aquele jovem de madeixas pink podia chamá-lo do que bem entendesse que jamais reclamaria. Suas mãos, que se encontravam nos quadris delgados subiram lentamente para as costas do jovem, para então envolvê-lo por completo em um abraço, deixando um longo suspiro escapar, enquanto se dava conta de quão inocente Matsumoto Hideto era.

" Tenho sim...", Sussurrou, seus olhos se fechando... E logo sua mente era bombardeada pelas perturbadoras lembranças daquela festa...

**OOO**

02:50 AM.

A madrugada já estava avançada e a X-Japan já havia dado entrevistas, tirado fotos e feito tudo o que era necessário para promover-se como era o esperado e agora os membros da banda apenas aproveitavam a festa dada pela produtora, cada qual em um local do grande salão, conversando com outras celebridades.

Os olhos negros de Yoshiki percorreram o ambiente, observando as pessoas que se divertiam, rindo, sendo cada vez mais espontâneas devido à quantidade de álcool em suas correntes sanguíneas e isso o fazia se lembrar de seu querido amigo guitarrista, que ele não via há quase duas horas e tal coisa o preocupava, pois sabia que, geralmente, ele exagerava na bebida e acabavam 'brigando'...

_"Não que eu consiga realmente brigar com ele..."_, Pensou, sabendo que não demonstrava isso na frente de ninguém, afinal, tinha uma imagem a zelar. Mas naquele momento aquilo não era importante, mas sim o bem estar de hide, por isso resolveu procurá-lo, a fim de manter o amigo na linha e fora do alcance de qualquer engraçadinho.

" Yoshiki-san... Podemos tirar mais uma foto?", Perguntou uma repórter, portando um doce sorriso nos lábios, enquanto via o belo homem vestido com uma calça escura justa e uma blusa negra sensualmente aberta até a altura do umbigo.

O líder da X-Japan sorriu complacente, fazendo uma pose, a blusa negra dando-lhe um charme a mais, logo o flash brilhou e Yoshiki se afastou após se despedir da repórter e do fotógrafo educadamente. Tinha em mente procurar hide, pois estava cada vez mais preocupado com ele. Caminhou calmamente entre as pessoas, cumprimentando algumas, desviando de outras, percorrendo com os olhos o ambiente, até encontrar Pata.

" Pata, você viu o hide?", Questionou ao se aproximar.

" Ah, Yoshiki! Bem... Eu o vi indo em direção ao saguão adjacente, mas não sei se ele ainda está por lá.", Comentou pensativo, lembrando-se que ele parecia feliz.

" Obrigado.", Respondeu sucinto, apressando-se em ir para o local indicado.

Com passos largos, o imponente homem de 1,74 de altura caminhava como um felino, ignorando a todos, seus sentidos focados em encontrar o adorável guitarrista, porém não o encontrou no saguão, frustrando-se. Percorreu o ambiente por mais alguns instantes até chegar a um local mais calmo, indo a uma varanda disfarçada e discreta, seus olhos percebendo o quão isolado era aquele espaço, a luz fraca, deixando o ambiente na penumbra... E quem ele mais queria encontrar não estava em lugar nenhum! Suspirando impacientemente, o homem de cabelos castanho-mel pegou o celular, discando o número do amigo.

_" Alô?"_, E Yoshiki ouviu a voz alegre do outro.

" Onde você está, hide?", Indagou no mesmo instante, sabendo que ele não estava em seu estado normal, provavelmente por beber sem pensar...

Apenas uma risadinha infantil foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

_"Droga! Tenho que achá-lo logo."_, Pensou, ainda mais preocupado.

_" Perto de um tanto de gente..."_, Respondeu o guitarrista, deixando uma gostosa gargalhada escapar.

" Seja mais específico! Quero ver você.", Falou sério, pensando no grupinho exibicionista de tarados que babaram em hide quando o viram chegar à festa. Ah! Se eles o tocassem, aquela noite terminaria em tragédia, pois cortaria as mãos de cada um deles... Isso se não os matasse com requintes de crueldade.

_" Hum... Não."_, E Yoshiki ouviu aquele risinho delicioso.

" hide...", Falou entre os dentes, de modo repressor.

_" E onde você está?"_, Questionou o mais novo, curioso.

" Na varanda da ala norte. Agora me diz onde você está, por favor?", Pediu impaciente. Queria tê-lo sob seus olhos... E queria isso neste exato momento.

_" Eu vou te achar. Tchau!"_, E a ligação foi encerrada no instante seguinte.

Yoshiki praguejou completamente irritado, pensando que realmente deveria ter colocado uma algema no braço de hide, ligando esta ao seu pulso, assim não se estressaria e o teria sob o seu olhar... E nada de mal poderia acontecer com seu querido amigo, que lhe roubava as noites e os dias. Pensou em procurá-lo, mas resolveu esperar um pouco. Estava tão nervoso que poderia acabar destratando alguém e não era isso que queria. Suspirou profundamente a fim de se controlar e se sentou em um pequeno banquinho, voltando seu olhar para as estrelas, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do mundo ao seu redor... Apenas para pensar em Hideto... Como sempre!

" Oiê!!!", E aquela voz doce lhe tirou do devaneio, fazendo-o despertar.

" hide...", Pronunciou o nome dele com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Pelo visto estava mais perto do que esperava.

" Viu como eu te achei?", E o guitarrista pousou suas mãos nos ombros de Yoshiki, sorrindo abertamente, sua feição mais 'alegre' do que deveria.

" Não saia mais de perto de mim.", Ordenou, sério.

" Tá preocupado, é?", E riu gostosamente.

" Óbvio.", Respondeu entre dentes, pensando seriamente em levá-lo pra casa.

" Ah, Yo-chan... Eu adooooro você!!!", Sua voz saiu embargada, em deleite, e logo o guitarrista se debruçou sobre Yoshiki, envolvendo os ombros dele com os braços, seus lábios depositando um doce e sensual beijo na curva do pescoço do baterista e líder da banda, enquanto seu riso rouco reverberava contra a pele apenas um pouco menos clara que a sua.

O corpo de Yoshiki tremeu quando os lábios quentes de hide tocaram sua pele em um ponto particularmente sensível, fazendo-o se arrepiar por completo e entreabrir os lábios a procura de ar. Seus olhos se fecharam como se o gesto pudesse apaziguar o que aquela voz deliciosamente rouca e sensual fazia com ele, o riso deliciado apenas intensificando as reações em seu corpo, obrigando-o a se recordar do porquê de ter que se controlar perto dele.

hide riu ao vê-lo arrepiado e mordeu de leve o pescoço de Yoshiki, falando algo completamente ininteligível, retirando os braços dele e se erguendo, ouvindo ao longe uma música que gostava, exclamando algo a respeito, apesar do baterista ainda se encontrar entorpecido demais pra prestar atenção ao que ele dizia. Sem pensar em nada, começou a dançar, seguindo a melodia sensual, erguendo os braços pra cima, meneando o quadril de maneira sexy, deixando-se levar pelo ritmo, pronunciando a letra em tom baixo, como se cantasse pra si mesmo, não percebendo o quanto seus movimentos afetavam o outro...

O homem de cabelos castanho-mel se virou, não acreditando no que hide havia feito e quando seus olhos captaram o que ele fazia agora... Yoshiki arfou. Observou o corpo esguio e bonito se movendo e o ar faltou em seus pulmões... Seus orbes negros percorriam a silhueta do jovem de 1,70 de altura, reparando na calça branca colada, que delineava as coxas e nádegas do mais baixo, a blusa escura de manga longa era simples, porém justa e os dois primeiros botões abertos apenas lhe dava margem para imaginar coisas indevidas... E quando aquele rosto perfeito voltou-se para si, expressando deleite, o líder do X-Japan se sentiu hipnotizado... O menear langoroso daquele quadril terminando de quebrar suas barreiras, um calor intenso permeando todo o seu ser.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Yoshiki se ergueu, caminhando fascinado até hide e em um movimento felinamente sensual, enlaçou-o pela cintura, colando seu tórax nu nas costas do outro. Seus lábios deslizavam pelo pescoço dele, enquanto o apertava de leve, sentindo o corpo menor estremecer, sabendo que ele dizia algo, porém, sua mente não era capaz de processar as palavras, tamanho o entorpecimento que o jovem lhe causava.

" Você não sabe o que faz comigo, não é?", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, apertando a cintura do jovem, aspirando seu doce perfume.

" Yo-chan...", E o sussurro de hide saiu melodioso e suave.

Ouvindo a música que tocava, Yoshiki começou a se mover, dançando junto com hide, enquanto beijava o pescoço alvo, deixando que o perfume dele o embriagasse... E logo seus dedos serpenteavam pelo abdômen lisinho, sentindo-o sob o tecido da blusa. Mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha do guitarrista, gemendo baixinho quando notou que ele dançava consigo, fazendo com que seu baixo-ventre reagisse imediatamente ao irremediavelmente delicioso roçar entre os corpos.

" Huummm...", Um lânguido gemido abandonou aqueles deliciosos lábios e hide jogou graciosamente a cabeça para trás, permitindo que Yoshiki se deleitasse com seu pescoço. Apertou a mão dele que estava segurando seu quadril e passou a se mover de maneira sensual, quase provocativa, enquanto seu corpo se arrepiava e reagia.

Cada reação de hide enlouquecia o líder do X-Japan, que tinha seu autocontrole destruído pelos doces gemidos e o lânguido mover daqueles quadris... E ele permitia que seus corpos fluíssem juntos, seguindo o ritmo da sensual melodia, deliciando-se com cada suspirar mais profundo que vinha do menor, sentindo uma das mãos dele se erguer e os dedos delicados se entrelaçarem em seus cabelos, segurando suavemente, fazendo uma forte corrente elétrica subir por sua coluna... E foi impossível se controlar.

Antes que pudesse pensar uma segunda vez, Yoshiki estava empurrando o corpo de hide contra a parede. E aproveitando-se que ambos ficaram ocultos pela pilastra que ficava ao lado da porta da varanda, o baterista prensou o outro, prendendo-o em seus braços enquanto tomava aqueles lábios para si com paixão incontida, invadindo aquela boca perfeita, deliciando-se com o gosto dela, mesmo que este estivesse misturado ao sabor de bebida. Surpreendeu-se quando foi correspondido, os braços do guitarrista envolvendo seu pescoço, puxando-o... E aquele gesto apenas serviu para aumentar ainda mais sua libido, pois percebia em cada toque... Em cada gesto a luxúria do parceiro... E isso fazia com que perdesse a noção da realidade!

O músico de cabelos pink gemia dentro da boca do baterista, tornando o beijo algo ainda mais erótico e logo uma das pernas de Yoshiki estava entre as coxas de hide, pressionando suavemente aquela parte tão sensível do outro, que jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo lânguida e roucamente, arqueando de leve... E essa imagem quase arrancou a sanidade do líder da banda, que teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter seus impulsos mais selvagens, afinal... hide era um jovem lindo, mas ali... Corado e ofegante ele estava definitivamente... Tentador!

" Yo-chan...", E sua voz saiu suave, rouca e deliciosamente lânguida, causando um arrepio no baterista. Os orbes negros estavam mais brilhantes e com um olhar súplice ele moveu o quadril contra o outro, mordendo o lábio inferior, fitando-o doce e suavemente.

O baterista e pianista do X-Japan suspirou extasiado só pelas reações que arrancava de hide... E ele não precisava de palavras para saber o que seu querido amigo ansiava, pois aquele langoroso olhar confirmava o que seus lábios tão desejosos não pronunciaram e o mover dos quadris apenas lhe deu a certeza de que era seu dever satisfazer todas as vontades daquele que era capaz de roubar seus dias e fazê-lo se perder à noite.

" Por você eu faço qualquer coisa...", Sussurrou contra os lábios delicados, lambendo-os em seguida, suavemente.

Olhando dentro dos olhos negros de hide, Yoshiki desceu a mão direita, percorrendo o corpo do amigo com delicadeza, demonstrando uma reverência única... E seus dedos chegaram ao baixo-ventre do guitarrista, envolvendo o volume oculto pela calça, apertando de leve, deliciando-se com o gemido rouco que recebeu em resposta. Sorriu e logo começou uma lenta massagem, vendo o mais baixo jogar a cabeça para trás, e segurou a cintura esguia com mais força, temendo que ele caísse, quando o percebeu quase amolecido em seus braços.

" Humm... Isso é bom...", As palavras gemidas saíram arrastadas e baixas.

Deslumbrado pela expressão prazerosa naquela face, Yoshiki parou momentaneamente o que fazia, abrindo o botão da calça de hide, descendo o zíper lentamente, colocando a mão dentro da peça, envolvendo a ereção do guitarrista com seus longos e habilidosos dedos, trazendo-a para fora, para no instante seguinte iniciar uma suave estimulação, ouvindo gemidos mais altos sendo emitidos, enquanto as mãos delicadas agarravam-se aos seus ombros, apertando com força, mostrando-se perdido nas sensações... E Yoshiki apenas bebia cada reação prazerosa demonstrada por Hideto como se fosse sua e tudo o que ele pensava era que... Desejava mais... Que ansiava quase insanamente abrigar-se dentro do corpo perfeito apenas para se afogar no êxtase que lhe era mais caro!

" Aahhhh... Yoshiki... Não pára...", Gemeu o jovem, puxando-o para si, tomando os lábios dele com paixão.

Correspondendo ao beijo inesperado, Yoshiki acelerou os movimentos enquanto o prensava mais contra a parede, exigindo tudo do belo companheiro, que logo encerrou o ato devido à gama de sentimentos e sensações. O pianista apenas o vislumbrava, deliciando-se com cada reação, sentindo prazer apenas por tocá-lo, esquecendo-se do mundo, desejando levar o outro ao êxtase e com isso em mente, intensificou os movimentos que fazia, vendo, com prazer, o jovem tremer, ofegar e arquear graciosamente, já muito próximo do fim!

" Aaaahhhhhh...", Yoshiki ouviu o longo e lânguido gemido de hide, sentindo-o se agarrar a si ao mesmo tempo em que molhava seus dedos com seu prazer e tudo o que ele queria era tomar aquele jovem para si, mas ao aproximar os lábios dos dele, fogos de artifícios explodiram no céu, despertando-o para a realidade...

Sob os flashes de luz dos fogos, Yoshiki vislumbrou a face extasiada e torpe de hide e só então se deu conta do que fazia... Havia tocado o amigo da forma mais íntima possível, levando o jovem ao orgasmo e este estava bêbado, sem noção do que realmente fazia e... Precisava tirá-lo dali! E se alguém visse? Não podia deixá-lo ser maculado dessa forma... Não deveria tê-lo tocado assim e...

" hide... Pare...", Sussurrou rouco, sentindo beijos deliciosos sendo depositados em seu pescoço e ele sabia... Deveria se conter e levar o outro para casa o mais rápido possível, antes que cometesse uma loucura!

" Por quê?", Indagou langorosamente, olhando-o nos olhos, completamente entregue a ele.

" Ahm... Por Buda!", E Yoshiki se mantinha firme, para não perder a razão e decidiu levá-lo para a casa agora, para protegê-lo do mundo... Para proteger hide de suas mãos... De seus desejos!

"_O que foi que eu fiz?"_, E a pergunta se repetia em sua mente enquanto se sentia mais e mais culpado...

**OOO**

Dedos suaves se mantinham entrelaçados nos fios mel de Yoshiki, acariciando-lhe suavemente a nuca, não compreendendo o silêncio do mesmo, bem como sua reação. O líder da banda continuava abraçado a si, as mãos em suas costas apertando de leve, parecendo tão desolado que lhe doía, pois sabia que, seja lá o que tenha acontecido, a culpa era irremediavelmente sua!

" Yoshiki-kun... Fala comigo.", Sussurrou ligeiramente aflito.

Os olhos negros de Yoshiki se abriram ao perceber a agonia presente na voz de hide. O amigo não tinha culpa de nada do que aconteceu, estava bêbado e no dia seguinte deu mostras de que não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido... E o baterista sabia que o jovem não fingiria em relação a isso ou qualquer outra coisa. O que o fez se sentir um monstro, pois se aproveitou da confiança dele, o tocou, deixando-se levar por aquele insano desejo e o que fez _foi_ errado!

" Yo-chan... Eu gosto muito de você! Não fica com raiva de mim não...", Pediu baixinho, sentindo um aperto no coração.

" Você está equivocado.", Sussurrou, respirando fundo, o perfume de hide invadindo suas narinas, dopando seus sentidos.

" Não estou. Você agora me ignora, não fala mais comigo, foge quando eu me aproximo... O que foi que eu fiz? Por que você não pode me perdoar?", E aquele nó na garganta apenas aumentava, sufocando-o de maneira quase insuportável.

A dor que vinha do outro o alarmava profundamente, principalmente por ver que o jovem realmente acreditava ser o culpado pelo que houve... E hide nem sequer sabia o que tinha acontecido. Por outro lado o que ele sentia era apenas culpa e vergonha por ter se descontrolado, se deixado levar pelo desejo, devido a um sentimento mesquinho e egoísta. Afastou-se, refugiando-se em sua covardia, não pensando em como o guitarrista se sentiria e agora percebia o quão cruel foram seus atos, causando tanta dor e sofrimento... E tudo o que queria... Tudo o que ansiava, era retirar aquela aflição do coração daquele a quem secretamente amava, e com este intuito, ergueu a cabeça, fitando os negros olhos melancólicos.

" Como eu poderia ficar com raiva de você, hide...?", Sussurrou gentil e ternamente, apertando de leve a cintura esguia, puxando-o para si, fazendo com que ele se sentasse em seu colo.

" Yo-Yoshiki?!", hide se surpreendeu com o gesto de Yoshiki, pois não esperava tal coisa e aquela proximidade... Aquele contato, apenas fazia seu coração disparar e um inusitado calor se fez presente em suas bochechas... E o guitarrista esperava piamente que não estivesse corado.

As mãos de Yoshiki se mantinham firmes nos quadris do jovem, que estava com cada uma das pernas de cada lado de sua cintura, seus olhos continuavam presos nos dele e foi com prazer que viu aquelas bochechas coradas, deixando-o ainda mais lindo! Lentamente ergueu a mão, acariciando a face de porcelana com suavidade única, como se estivesse a tocar uma divindade que deveria ser adorada de corpo, mente e alma... E ele sabia que o venerava desta forma!

" Jamais poderia.", Disse mansamente, porém com seriedade.

" Mas..", hide sussurrou um pouco sem jeito, ainda não compreendendo o que realmente acontecia entre eles... Yoshiki o mantinha perto, tocava seu rosto com delicadeza e o olhava de forma tão terna e carinhosa que apenas acendia a esperança em seu coração, que batia tão rápido que temia que o outro pudesse escutar.

" Me perdoa por isso?", Pediu, deslizando sua mão até a nuca dele, pressionando o local com suavidade.

" Perdoar pelo quê?", Indagou curiosamente, internamente apreciando o toque.

E Yoshiki teve que sorrir com aquela insistência de hide em sustentar uma culpa que não era dele, sofrendo por um equívoco bobo. Quando seus olhos pousaram sobre os lábios delicados e delineados do amigo, seu cérebro parou de funcionar como deveria e antes que pudesse explicar o que houve, aproximou sua face, tomando aquela boca linda para si em um beijo calmo e apreciativo, apertando o corpo menor contra o seu com desejo contido, perdendo-se no calor daquela boca, não demorando a invadi-la só para explorar o interior quente com fervor, até que o ar faltou em seus pulmões, obrigando-o a se afastar.

" Me perdoa... Por abusar de você, tocá-lo sem permissão...", Sussurrou contra os lábios dele, suas testas se tocando, enquanto ele compassava sua respiração.

" Yo... Yoshiki...", E hide estava ofegante e surpreso, não sabendo como interpretar aquele beijo, apesar de seu coração lhe dizer que se Yoshiki o beijara daquele jeito era porque gostava dele.

" Eu tentei resistir... Ainda tento, mas é impossível! Eu preciso tocá-lo de novo... E de novo... E foi por isso que eu tentei me afastar, pra me manter são e não cometer uma loucura. Você entende isso, hide?", Confessou ao outro, indagando-o em seguida, pois queria, acima de tudo, que ele compreendesse o que se passava, para que não sofresse mais.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o coração de hide falhou uma batida. Não podia acreditar que era real... Que Yoshiki estava mesmo dizendo que queria tocá-lo, que tinha essa necessidade. Jamais pensou que isso poderia acontecer e sua surpresa era tão grande que não conseguiu falar nada... Apenas mantinha seus olhos nos dele, sem ao menos piscar, ainda atônito demais para responder algo.

" Será que você não vê que me tem nas mãos? Que rouba todos os meus pensamentos?", Indagou suavemente, mais uma vez deslizando os dedos pela face alva e macia de hide, contornando aqueles lábios desejos com o indicador, ansiando quase insanamente beijá-lo de novo.

" Yo-chan... Eu gosto de você e...", hide sussurrou baixinho, encantado demais com as palavras ditas pelo baterista, que fazia seu coração disparar e uma felicidade enorme se espalhar por todo o seu ser.

" Não precisa dizer nada, eu...", Yoshiki sentiu dedos suaves sendo pousados em seus lábios, impedindo-o de falar e seus olhos negros apenas inquiriram a hide uma resposta àquele gesto.

" Não diga mais nada, apenas... Me beija!", O guitarrista pediu suave e languidamente, encantado com a declaração do outro. Aquilo devia ser um sonho e se realmente fosse, não ia querer acordar!

Yoshiki mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento, mas o pedido do companheiro era tão delicado e gentil que era impossível de ser negado. Na verdade não conseguiria negar nada ao amigo e também amado... E logo seus dedos deslizaram para a nuca dele, segurando com firmeza, puxando-o para si enquanto tomava seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Provava lentamente de seu gosto, sugando aquela boca que era mais doce que mel, explorando-o e deixando que ele fizesse o mesmo, apertando o corpo menor contra o seu, apreciando o calor que se desprendia dele, deixando-se levar por aquele maravilhoso sonho.

hide se derretia com o beijo lento e carinhoso de Yoshiki. Nem em todos os seus mais doces sonhos imaginava que ele pudesse beijar tão bem assim! As mãos dele o apertavam com paixão ainda contida e logo o ato, que era suave, foi se tornando cada vez mais quente e as carícias circulares feitas em suas costas apenas aumentavam essa sensação de calor presente em seu corpo. E sem perder tempo, o guitarrista deslizou as mãos pelos ombros do outro, apertando com certa força, enquanto invadia a boca do baterista, tornando o beijo deliberadamente impudico, provocando os desejos que sabia, pelos toques de Yoshiki, que ele estava contendo.

" hi-hide...", O baterista ofegou, sua voz saindo baixa e rouca. Seu corpo havia reagido àquele beijo sensual, provocante e foi impossível conter a excitação que se apoderava de seu corpo, deixando sua calça extremamente justa devido ao volume por ela contido.

" Continua... Continua me beijando...", Para Yoshiki era impossível definir aquelas palavras como pedido ou ordem, mas isso pouco importava. Ele apenas ansiava realizar as vontades do guitarrista, pois esse era seu desejo também!

E mais uma vez eles se beijavam, agora com mais paixão, mais luxúria, afogando-se um no outro como sempre ansiaram desde o princípio, as mãos de Yoshiki se firmando na cintura de hide, apertando com desejo, enquanto as unhas do jovem de madeixas pink passeavam por suas costas de maneira firme... E sem pensar em se conter, Hideto moveu o quadril contra o do baterista, circularmente, apertando seu corpo contra o dele, gemendo baixinho dentro da boca deliciosa do líder do X-Japan.

" Ahhmm... Não faz isso...", Yoshiki ofegou quando aqueles quadris o provocaram deliberadamente, pressionando sua ereção presa dentro da calça, ameaçando retirar toda sua sanidade, que já estava no limite.

" Huummm... Mas eu quero você...", Hideto sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido de Yoshiki, roçando seus lábios em sua orelha, para então morder o lóbulo, puxando-o entre os dentes e sugando logo em seguida.

Ao sentir a boca de hide naquela parte tão sensível, Yoshiki se descontrolou! Suas mãos apertaram com mais força a cintura do mais novo e ele se ergueu, obrigando o guitarrista a fazer o mesmo e simplesmente o sentou sobre o piano, o som das teclas ao serem tocadas saindo quase desafinadas, mas isso era irrelevante. Agarrou-se a ele colando seus corpos ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava com paixão avassaladora, invadindo a boca do menor, provando-o sem conter seus desejos, suas mãos adentrando pela blusa azul claro, tocando a pele macia e quente, arranhando-a de leve.

" Huummmm...", Hideto gemeu dentro do beijo, afogando-se naquele mar de sensações proporcionados pelo baterista, sentindo seu corpo reagir imediatamente às ínfimas carícias que lhe eram feitas.

O ar se fez necessário aos pulmões de Yoshiki, mas a fome deste por Hideto ainda não havia sido saciada e com isso em mente o líder do X-Japan abandonou os lábios tentadores do jovem de madeixas pink, permitindo que sua boca se refugiasse na curva do pescoço de hide, depositando beijos e pequenas mordidas no local, meneando seu quadril contra o dele, fazendo suas ereções, ocultas pelas vestes se roçarem, dissipando deliciosas correntes elétricas por seus corpos.

" Ahhmmm... Yoshiki...", E hide ofegou, apenas agora se dando conta de que estava sobre o piano, tendo as mãos fortes do outro a lhe acariciar, enquanto os lábios maravilhosos de Yoshiki deslizavam por seu pescoço e ombro, depositando excitantes mordidas no local, deixando sua respiração ainda mais descompassada.

" Você realmente quer me enlouquecer, não?", Sussurrou roucamente no ouvido de Matsumoto, lambendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços e apenas aquelas reações o deliciavam... E o faziam ansiar por mais!

Os negros do baterista se fixaram nos do guitarrista, sendo impossível negar o que ambos queriam e com um sensual sorriso nos lábios, Yoshiki deixou seus longos dedos adentrarem pela blusa de hide, subindo suave e lentamente pela cútis macia, deliciando-se com o calor daquela pele, levando consigo o tecido azul claro, no intuito de retirá-lo, vendo, com satisfação, Hideto erguer os braços para facilitar sua ação... E logo a peça estava passando pela cabeça dele, porém antes que pudesse retirá-la por completo, o líder da banda parou, segurando os pulsos do mais baixo acima da cabeça, inclinando-se sobre ele, fazendo-o se deitar sobre o piano.

" Yoshiki!", hide ofegou com o susto, bem como pelo prazer que sentiu ao ter o corpo do homem de cabelos mel sobre o seu e tentou puxar as mãos, no entanto, Yoshiki as mantinha presas.

O baterista se ergueu apenas um pouco, fitando o outro, vendo com satisfação a pele alva do peito de hide, que subia e descia rapidamente devido à respiração descompassada, e voltando a fitá-lo nos olhos, lambeu os lábios para em seguida sorrir maliciosamente, curvando-se e beijando novamente aquela boca tão deliciosa, provando-o com uma lentidão calculada, movendo os quadris morosamente contra os dele, tornando o ato algo sensual... Provocante... Erótico!

" Uhhmmmmm...", E hide gemeu dentro da boca de Yoshiki, arqueando e se contorcendo sob o outro, tentando libertar as mãos, porém isso não lhe era permitido, deixando-o em uma doce agonia... E quando seus lábios foram abandonados, ele apenas pôde ofegar, puxando o ar para dentro dos pulmões descompassadamente.

" Você é tão lindo!", Sussurrou roucamente o mais alto, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço de hide, descendo por seu peito, provando com lentidão o sabor único daquela pele tão macia e apetitosa. Encontrou um dos mamilos, contornando-o com a língua sem pressa, sentindo-o enrijecer-se com seu toque e sorrindo sensualmente, envolveu aquela parte do amado com seus lábios, sugando suavemente o local, de forma mais apreciativa possível.

" Aahhhmmm... Yo-Yoshiki...", E o corpo bonito arqueou e hide jogou a cabeça para trás, erguendo as pernas e as apoiando nas teclas do piano, fazendo notas distorcidas serem emitidas, enquanto se contorcia nas mãos do baterista.

As mãos de Yoshiki foram suavemente soltando as de hide, descendo pelo tórax dele, sentindo o calor daquela pele, continuando seu intento, até chegar aos quadris, ao qual apertou com desejo, passando em seguida para as coxas. Enquanto isso seus lábios faziam caminhos pelo abdômen sem músculos definidos, contornando o umbigo com a língua, para em seguida penetrar aquele local ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos se fartavam com as nádegas redondas, circundando-as desejosamente, sem se conter.

" Aahhhhhhhhh...", E o mais novo arqueou visivelmente, seu corpo estremecendo, suas mãos tentando conseguir apoio no piano, querendo se segurar em algo como se este gesto pudesse ajudá-lo a se controlar. hide respirava descompassadamente, seu baixo-ventre formigava e ele sabia que estava completamente excitado.

" Yoshiki...", O baterista ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado de modo rouco e apenas ergueu o olhar, mas continuou o que fazia. Provava o corpo do mais novo, movendo a língua em um entra-e-sai dentro do umbigo dele, sentindo uma onda quente varrer seu corpo, originando-se de seu baixo-ventre e espalhando-se rapidamente, ao ter a visão do rosto de hide transformado pelo prazer.

" Sim?", Indagou rouco, parando o que fazia, mas mantendo sua boca próxima a pele dele, deixando sua respiração quente acariciar a cútis alva.

" Você... Você está...", Era difícil falar, seu corpo tremia e se sentia tão perdido naquele mar de prazer que o outro lhe proporcionava que nem sequer conseguia compor uma frase inteira.

" Estou apenas me devotando a você... E ao seu prazer!", Sussurrou, abaixando-se apenas um pouco, mordendo de leve o membro oculto pela calça de hide.

O guitarrista de madeixas pink arqueou quando aquela boca se pressionou contra seu membro, dissipando por todo o seu corpo uma onda quente de excitação e prazer, fazendo com que um longo e rouco gemido escapasse de sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava, sua respiração completamente descompassada. Com dificuldade, ergueu a cabeça, fitando o outro, vendo os orbes negros fixos em si, banhados em desejo... Luxúria... E uma paixão... Ou seria amor...? Tão grande que fez seu corpo estremecer... E hide suspendeu a respiração.

Os orbes cor de trevas mantinham-se fixos na face corada de excitação de hide e lentamente ele abriu a boca, prendendo entre os dentes o tecido da calça. Puxou-o, fazendo o botão sair de dentro da casa, para em seguida segurar, ainda com os dentes, o zíper, descendo-o lentamente, sem nunca quebrar o contato visual, sabendo o que seu gesto causava naquele que amava, vendo-o abrir os lábios puxando o ar com mais força ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos escuros brilharam com mais intensidade.

" Uhmmm...", hide gemeu, sentindo-se ainda mais excitado. Yoshiki era simplesmente erótico demais e agora tinha certeza... Jamais conseguiria negar nada a ele!

Yoshiki lambeu os lábios lentamente, postando suas mãos nos quadris do guitarrista, sorrindo ao ver que ele percebeu sua intenção e ergueu-se ligeiramente, facilitando a remoção da peça que tanto atrapalhava sua exploração... E foi com prazer que o líder do X-Japan vislumbrou o corpo perfeito de hide! Seus olhos percorreram a cútis alva, delicada e que ele sabia ser tão macia, a face do amado estava corada, deixando-o ainda mais desejável... O corpo deitado sobre o piano em abandono era a coisa mais sensual e bela em que já colocara os olhos e vê-lo ali... Excitado e apenas esperando seus toques era algo definitivamente... Enlouquecedor!

" Perfeito!", Sussurrou roucamente, tocando-o próximo aos joelhos, subindo as mãos pelas coxas roliças, apertando com gosto, molhando os lábios enquanto o vislumbrava, e logo se curvou, mordendo de leve o membro de hide, ainda por cima da peça íntima, seus dedos se afundando nas polpas das nádegas.

" YOSHIKI!!!", hide gritou, arqueando, seus pés se movendo sobre o teclado, fazendo com que um som desordenado fosse emitido.

O líder da banda apenas sorriu, continuando seu intento, mordiscando e sugando aquela parte de hide por cima da boxer branca, deixando-a molhada, sentindo o membro dele ficando cada vez mais rijo e a forma com que o menor arquejava apenas o excitava mais. Delicadamente e em movimentos lentos, Yoshiki começou a tirar a última peça que impedia o contato direto com aquela pele macia, deslizando-a pelas coxas roliças, até deixar que a peça caísse no chão... E seus longos dedos tocaram os tornozelos de forma suave, subindo morosamente, voltando seu olhar para a face daquele que aprisionara seu coração.

O guitarrista mantinha-se deitado sobre o piano, os cabelos pink espalhados pela madeira de tom avermelhado, enquanto mordia a falange do dedo indicador, um doce rubor bailando em suas bochechas, deixando-o ainda mais adorável, mostrando com isso a timidez por estar completamente nu aos olhos do outro, mas também a excitação presente em seu ser. A pele clarinha criava um contraste belo com a cor do móvel, criando uma aura extremamente sensual e atraente... E perceber isso nos olhos de Yoshiki lhe aquecia o coração.

" Lindo demais!", Sussurrou languidamente, aproximando-se e se curvando sobre o corpo menor, buscando os lábios deliciosos, tomando-os com adoração e desejo, provando-o como se fosse a primeira vez.

O corpo de hide tremeu quando Yoshiki se debruçou sobre ele, gemendo dentro da boca do líder do X-Japan ante o roçar de seu membro rijo com o tecido da calça do amado, arrepiando-se por completo... E logo seus braços envolveram o pescoço dele, puxando-o mais, tornando o beijo mais quente, demonstrando seu desejo, e para sua total satisfação, foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Suas mãos adentraram afoitas pelo tecido branco, acariciando as costas largas, sentindo a pele quente sob a ponta de seus dedos, ansiando mais contato... Mais intensidade... Mais de Yoshiki!

" Hummm... Calma. Pra quê a pressa?", Falou calmamente, sorrindo a ele.

" Mas eu quero você!", hide respondeu convicto, erguendo a mão para puxá-lo para si quando o mesmo se afastou, no entanto, sentiu seu pulso ser envolvido pelos longos dedos do mais velho, que impediam seu ato.

Yoshiki, sem deixar de fitar os olhos de hide, começou a beijar os dedos delicados, descendo para a palma da mão, mordiscando-a, sem nunca deixar de mirá-lo amorosamente, apreciando aquele momento... Degustando a sensação maravilhosa de tê-lo daquela forma... Exposto... Entregue... Tão seu! Não conseguia achar palavras para descrever a gama de emoções que o acometia, mas sabia que a que mais se aproximava da verdade que o envolvia era... Felicidade!

" Eu também te quero!", Yoshiki disse em tom baixo.

" Então vem.", hide sussurrou em resposta, mordendo o lábio inferior, sua respiração se acelerando ao ter os dedos beijados e mordiscados, o gesto fazendo seu membro pulsar.

" Não... Não tão rápido.", Sorriu gentilmente devido as palavras afoitas.

" Mas...", E dedos suaves pousaram sobre os lábios de hide, impedindo-o de continuar pronunciando as palavras, deixando-o em silêncio.

" Eu quero te amar sem pressa... Quero provar cada pedacinho seu e degustar seu prazer... Como se fosse meu!", Respondeu a indagação feita pelos orbes negros.

" Yoshiki...", E o coração de hide parou por míseros segundos para disparar no instante seguinte, tomado por uma emoção forte, vendo o amado se curvar sobre si mais uma vez, no entanto, ao invés de beijá-lo, os lábios dele se desviaram, direcionando-se ao seu ouvido...

" Aishiteru... hide!", Sussurrou baixinho como se estivesse revelando um segredo, sendo envolvido pelos braços do guitarrista, que o apertou com força, como se temesse que ele simplesmente se afastasse.

" Aishiterumo... Aishiterumo, Yoshiki!", Respondeu no ouvido dele, a voz embargada de emoção, o peito explodindo de felicidade ao ver que era correspondido, querendo gritar de alegria por saber que o homem que amava não sentia apenas desejo por ele, mas amor.

" Humm...", Os lábios de Yoshiki tomaram os de hide em um beijo que demonstrava o quão apaixonado estava... Revelando seu amor em um gesto simples, mas de grande impacto, pois aquele era um ato universal, capaz de demonstrar sentimentos que palavras são incapazes de descrever!

Quando o ar faltou em seus pulmões, o baterista deslizou sua boca sem pressa sobre a pele quente, depositando beijos na cútis alva, deliciando-se com o pescoço perfumado, mordiscando, para logo em seguida lamber o local que havia maculado. Moveu os lábios em uma suave carícia, descendo para o ombro, deixando uma marca mais intensa ali, arrancando um gemido do belo guitarrista, apertando a cintura delgada, bebendo das reações dele, chegando enfim ao mamilo, contornando-o com a língua, sentindo-o enrijecer-se com o contato. E instigado pelas respostas corporais conseguidas, sugou com mais força aquele pequeno pedaço de hide.

" Aahhhh...", hide gemeu alto, arqueando as costas, suas mãos voando aos cabelos mel de Yoshiki, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios macios, puxando suavemente, ofegando e se contorcendo ante o prazer que aquela boca lhe proporcionava.

Yoshiki continuava aliciando aquela parte de hide, deixando o local vermelho e então passou para o outro, repetindo o mesmo processo, mordiscando e sugando. Deliciava-se ao percebê-lo afoito por causa de seus toques, remexendo-se e repuxando de leve seus cabelos de uma maneira inusitadamente sensual, apenas aumentando seu desejo e prazer, só por saber que o guitarrista estava assim devido ao que fazia.

" Uhhhmmmmmmm...", Gemeu longamente quando os lábios de Yoshiki abandonaram seu mamilo, descendo por seu abdômen, fazendo seus músculos se contraírem e logo aquela boca deliciosamente atrevida chegou ao seu umbigo, circulando-o com a língua, causando ondas de arrepios em seu corpo, adentrando suavemente, fazendo movimentos insinuantes e eróticos... E ele não pôde conter o alto gemido!

" Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!", O quase grito de prazer de hide fez o membro de Yoshiki pulsar preso dentro da calça, e ele continuou seu intento, fitando aquela face que expressava tão doce prazer, dando seqüência aos movimentos de vai-e-vem, sentindo o membro do guitarrista roçando em seu peito... E sorrindo maliciosamente desceu, mordiscando a virilha do amado, chupando o local, deixando que sua bochecha roçasse de leve no membro ereto, provocando-o.

" Yoshiki... Por favor...", Ofegou o guitarrista, apertando os fios entre os dedos.

" Sim, meu anjo?", Yoshiki parou o que fazia, seu hálito quente tocando a pele sensível do membro de hide.

" Pára de me torturar e faz logo!", Falou exasperado, sua voz rouca.

" E o que você quer que eu faça... Meu anjo?", Perguntou sensual e maliciosamente, deliciando-se ao vê-lo corar de maneira adorável.

" Vo-Você sabe.", Respondeu sem jeito, não tanto pela pergunta, mas pelo olhar intenso que transbordava malícia, desejo e paixão.

" Não. Eu não sei...", Sussurrou, rodopiando os dedos sobre a virilha de hide, saboreando o estremecer do corpo menor, se mantendo sempre próximo do local que sabia ser onde o guitarrista queria ser tocado...

" Eu quero sua boca em mim! Faz...", Falou em tom baixo, seus olhos escurecidos pela excitação, ansioso por sentir aquela boca maravilhosa.

" Uhmmmm..." E o líder do X-Japan gemeu e sem esperar um só segundo envolveu o membro rijo com sua boca, começando a sugá-lo, iniciando um lento, porém intenso vai-e-vem.

" Aahhh... Aah... Uhmmm...", E hide arqueou, contorcendo-se sobre o piano, suas pernas se abrindo mais a fim de dar todo o espaço que Yoshiki precisava, seus pés se movendo sobre as teclas, fazendo sons indefinidos serem emitidos, enquanto o prazer que o assolava aumentava perigosamente.

Cada gesto... Cada gemido emitido um pouco mais alto... Cada doce arquejar... Apenas fazia Yoshiki sentir-se próximo ao céu! A expressão de puro êxtase de hide era algo que o enlouquecia, que quase lhe arrancava a sanidade. Mas ainda assim o belo baterista se mantinha no controle, proporcionando ao amado todo o prazer que podia e ansiando dar mais daquelas deliciosas sensações ao guitarrista. Aumentou a pressão dos lábios sobre o pênis teso, acelerando o movimento de vai-e-vem, adicionando carícias nos testículos do jovem, ouvindo um grito rouco ser emitido e sorriu internamente, sabendo muito bem o que isso significava.

" Aahh... Yoshiki... Eu... Eu vou...", E o jovem de cabelos pink estremecia, sentindo o formigar em seu baixo-ventre aumentar, principalmente quando Yoshiki passou a acariciar seus testículos, abrindo mais suas pernas, dobrando a sensação gostosa que se espalhava por todo o seu ser.

" Uhhhmmmmm...", Ouvindo aquelas palavras quase desconexas, Yoshiki simplesmente intensificou as carícias, ansiando sentir o gosto de hide em sua boca e não pararia até que ele se derretesse em seus lábios.

" Aaahhhh... Yoshikiiiiiiiiiii...", hide arqueou completamente sobre o piano, seu corpo convulsionando com as ondas de prazer quentes que varria todo o seu ser, fazendo-o estremecer enquanto derramava a prova de seu prazer na boca quente do baterista.

Foi com gosto que Yoshiki engoliu o sêmen de hide, não deixando sequer uma gota escapar, para em seguida lamber-lhe o membro, recolhendo todo e qualquer resquício do êxtase do amado. Com a respiração descompassada, ergueu o rosto, fitando deliciado o corpo do guitarrista completamente mole sobre o piano, puxando o ar ainda de forma rápida, todos os músculos relaxados... E não havia imagem mais erótica do que aquela!

" Lindo! Você é lindo demais!", Disse em tom quente, sua voz rouca.

Os olhos negros se abriram lentamente, fitando o teto, seu corpo ainda sendo acometido por pequenos espasmos... E quando sua mente clareou o suficiente, ele voltou seus orbes escuros para Yoshiki, mirando-o, sorrindo suavemente, erguendo as mãos, convidando o amado a se aconchegar contra seu corpo, ficando satisfeito quando o baterista se curvou, procurando seus lábios, tomando-os em um beijo apaixonado, mostrando, no entanto, placidez e carinho, compartilhando aquele doce sentimento que os envolvia.

Os braços de Yoshiki enlaçaram a cintura esguia, enquanto ainda se fartava daqueles lábios deliciosos, se erguendo e puxando o amado, fazendo-o se sentar, sentindo as mãos de hide em seus ombros, deslizando suavemente até que encerraram o beijo. O baterista fitou os olhos do guitarrista, sentindo os dedos longos e delicados apertarem sobre sua pele, para em seguida fazer um lento caminho por seus braços que agora pendiam ao lado do corpo, levando junto o tecido fino da blusa branca, que logo se encontrava no chão.

" Hummmm... Você é tão perfeito!", hide sussurrou rouca e sensualmente, descendo as mãos pelo tórax definido, seus olhos seguindo o caminho traçado pelos delicados dedos.

" Ah, hide!", Yoshiki ofegou, fechando momentaneamente os olhos.

O belo guitarrista de bonitas madeixas pink deslizava a ponta dos dedos pelo peito de Yoshiki, desenhando os músculos abdominais, sentindo-o se arrepiar sob seu toque, gostando de ver essa reação. Desceu mais o olhar, mirando o volume confinado dentro da calça do baterista e logo sua mão chegou àquele local, apertando com força, ouvindo um gemido rouco ser emitido pelo amado, fazendo-o sorrir e se inclinar, levando seus lábios ao ouvido direito dele.

" Você é tão maravilhoso! Eu quero... Hummm... Ser seu por inteiro... Agora!", E as palavras foram depositadas languidamente no ouvido de Yoshiki.

O baterista gemeu ao ouvir aquela declaração, sentindo-se enrijecer ainda mais. Suas mãos tocaram a cintura esguia, apertando sensualmente, mostrando seu desejo, e todo o seu corpo estremeceu quando sentiu a língua de hide deslizando por seu pescoço, desenhando círculos sobre sua artéria, para em seguida morder de leve, deixando-o arfante... E ele fechou os olhos a fim de apreciar mais profundamente o toque daquela boca linda e deliciosa.

" Gosta dos meus carinhos, Yo-chan?", Sussurrou contra a pele dele, mordendo, para em seguida lamber suavemente.

" Aahhhmm... Sim...", Yoshiki gemeu alto e um frio se instalou em seu estômago quando sentiu a mão de hide em seu membro, apertando, para logo depois iniciar uma lenta massagem, ameaçando arrancar sua sanidade, obrigando-o a apertar a cintura esguia com força, como se este gesto pudesse ajudá-lo a manter a mente racional.

" Eu sempre sonhei em te tocar assim...", hide declarou com sinceridade, abrindo o botão da calça de tecido leve, descendo o zíper com morosidade, deliciando-se por sentir Yoshiki estremecer com seu gesto e sem aviso prévio mergulhou a mão dentro da boxer preta, envolvendo o membro pulsando em seus dedos, apertando-o.

" Aaahhhhh...", Yoshiki gemeu, arqueando e jogando a cabeça para trás, se deliciando com o toque do guitarrista, sentindo seu corpo queimar como se estivesse em meio à lava incandescente.

" Uhmmm...", hide gemeu maravilhado ao vislumbrar a face prazerosa de Yoshiki, sentindo-se ainda mais estimulado a continuar suas carícias.

O baterista sentiu os dedos delicados abandonando seu membro e abriu os olhos, gemendo em desaprovação, vendo hide sorrir insinuante e morder o lábio inferior de modo sensual, levando as mãos a sua cintura, descendo do piano, empurrando-o para trás, fazendo-o tocar o banco, porém permaneceu de pé... E logo aquelas mãos deslizavam sua calça e a boxer para baixo, livrando-o daquelas incômodas peças e tudo o que pôde fazer foi gemer com a visão que teve... O guitarrista estava ajoelhado em frente a si, olhando-o languidamente, os lábios próximos ao seu membro, deixando-o em grande expectativa e...

" Uhhmmm... Yoshiki...", hide lambeu os lábios enquanto fitava o pênis teso a sua frente, envolvendo-o delicadamente em seus dedos, manipulando-o com sutileza.

" Ahhhh... hide... Pare de me... Provocar...", O líder do X-Japan mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir que um gemido alto deixasse sua garganta e suas mãos foram parar nas madeixas pink, controlando a força que usava, concentrando-se em apenas afagar-lhe os cabelos, permitindo que ele brincasse com sua sanidade...

" Senta. Deixa eu provar você...", Sussurrou a sugestão de modo doce e insinuante, sendo prontamente atendido, sorrindo com tal gesto.

Delicadamente hide abriu as pernas de Yoshiki, se postando entre elas, inclinando o tórax para frente, aproximando-se do membro do baterista e levemente tocou a glande, movendo a língua em círculos sem pressa alguma, sentindo os dedos afoitos do amado apertarem seus cabelos enquanto gemidos prazerosos deixavam sua garganta... E ele apenas continuou, permitindo que o pênis rijo deslizasse para dentro de sua boca lentamente, gemendo de forma erótica, a vibração reverberando sobre o órgão pulsante quando iniciou longos e langorosos movimentos de vai-e-vem.

" Ahhmm... Por Kami! Isso é bom! Uhmmm... Mais, hide...", Yoshiki pediu roucamente, sem pudor algum.

hide gemeu em resposta, aumentando a pressão em seus lábios ao redor do membro acomodado dentro de sua aveludada boca, acelerando um pouco o ritmo ao mesmo tempo que levava os dedos da mão esquerda aos testículos do amado, acariciando-lhe de forma sensual e erótica, desejando sentir o gosto do prazer de Yoshiki.

" Ahh... Pare!", Ordenou Yoshiki em tom rouco, puxando hide pelos cabelos, afastando-o de seus pênis, antes que se derretesse dentro daquela boca maravilhosamente quente. Com o braço esquerdo envolveu-o pela cintura, fazendo-o se sentar em seu colo, cada uma das pernas de um lado de seu quadril, beijando-o com paixão avassaladora, roubando todo o ar do rapaz menor, deixando-o ofegante e zonzo.

" Eu quero você agora!", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordiscando-lhe a orelha e sugando o lóbulo em seguida, apertando o corpo menor.

" Aahmmmm...", hide gemeu, arqueando de leve quando teve o lóbulo sugado e ao sentir as carícias feitas em suas costas, estremeceu, ofegando quando os dedos da mão esquerda de Yoshiki acariciaram entre suas nádegas.

" Huummm... Eu adoro o sabor da sua pele... E ela é tão quente! Eu quero me queimar em você...", Mordeu o pescoço do guitarrista, apertando-o contra si, gemendo quando seu membro teso roçou contra o semi-rijo dele, arrancando-lhe um suspiro baixo.

" Então me devora todo!", Gemeu as palavras eroticamente no ouvido dele.

" Uhhmmm... Então chupa pra mim.", Pediu, deslizando os dedos indicador e médio pelos lábios do jovem, fitando-o com luxúria.

Sem pensar duas vezes, hide entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que os dígitos de Yoshiki adentrassem em sua boca, começando a lambê-los e sugá-los lenta e eroticamente, gemendo baixinho ao mesmo tempo em que meneava o quadril de forma insinuante, criando um delicioso roçar entre os membros, dissipando por ambos os corpos deleitosas correntes elétricas, vendo, com prazer, os olhos negros do baterista cintilarem perigosamente.

Ter seus dedos sugados daquela forma era a coisa mais erótica que já havia visto. O olhar lânguido de hide era excitante e sentia ímpetos de agarrá-lo e possuí-lo de modo selvagem, no entanto, não seria rude com ele. Apreciava a visão da língua dele percorrendo seus dedos, que ora ou outra sumiam e reapareciam de dentro daquela boca quente e aveludada, apenas fazendo seus desejos ferverem e não agüentando mais, retirou os dígitos da boca do guitarrista, possuindo aqueles lábios em um beijo cálido e cheio de luxúria.

Lentamente foi descendo a mão direita, deixando que seus dedos se insinuassem entre as nádegas redondas, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço alvo, ficando satisfeito com as marcas vermelhas que desenhava naquela pele... E lentamente, usando de todo o cuidado, começou a penetrá-lo com um dedo, fazendo suaves movimentos circulares, apreciando as ondulações internas de hide, gemendo ao percebê-lo tão apertado.

" Ah, por Kami, hide... Você me enlouquece!", Mordeu o lábio inferior ao pronunciar as palavras, respirando ofegante, deixando-se levar pelo calor daquele corpo.

" Ahm... Não pára, Yo-chan... Não pára!", Sussurrou contra o ouvido dele, sua respiração completamente descompassada. Havia um ligeiro incômodo, mas o prazer que lhe era proporcionado era muito mais intenso.

Yoshiki prestava atenção a cada reação que arrancava de hide. Movia o dedo lentamente, vez ou outra estocando para em seguida voltar aos movimentos circulares, gostando de ver como ele se contorcia em seu colo e segurando-o firme, pela cintura, introduziu o segundo dedo, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir a resistência natural daquele corpo. Suspirando deleitosamente, procurou os lábios do amado, beijando-o de forma exigente.

"Uhhmmm... Huuummmm...", hide gemia dentro da boca do amado, suas mãos afoitas deslizavam pelas costas de Yoshiki, arranhando a pele dele, deixando marcas vermelhas, abandonando aqueles lábios quando o oxigênio se fez necessário em seus pulmões, jogando a cabeça para trás, ofegante.

" Uhhmmm... Você é delicioso!", Sussurrou rouco contra a pele do pescoço do guitarrista, mordendo-o em seguida, sorrindo maliciosamente ao aprofundar os dedos e tocá-lo com mais... Intensidade.

" Aaahhhh...", hide gemeu alto ao sentir uma forte onda de prazer varrer seu corpo, aquele calor se repetindo quando Yoshiki executou o mesmo movimento, tocando aquele ponto sensível em seu interior.

" Você gosta?", Indagou sensual e maliciosamente, lambendo-lhe o lóbulo.

" Ahmm... Sim. Faz de novo...", Pediu, meneando o quadril, colando seu corpo ao de Yoshiki, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado, se é que isso era possível.

Satisfeito com a resposta, o baterista continuou seus movimentos, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, deliciando-se com os gemidos de prazer emitidos por hide, que o acompanhava, ondulando os quadris daquele modo que ameaçava arrancar sua sanidade, principalmente porque fazia seus membros se roçarem de maneira deliciosa. Sem esperar muito, colocou três dedos dentro do interior quente, aprofundando-os o máximo que podia.

" Uhhmm...", hide gemeu dolorido, franzindo o cenho.

" Está tudo bem, meu anjo?", Perguntou suavemente, depositando beijinhos na face do amado, tornando o ritmo mais lento.

" Si-Sim...", Ofegou a resposta, respirando profundamente a fim de relaxar.

Yoshiki tomou aqueles lábios doces mais uma vez, em um beijo sensual e excitante, degustando o sabor do guitarrista, continuando seu intento de prepará-lo, alternando os movimentos, ora rápidos ora lentos, vendo, com gosto, que ele não apenas se acostumava, como apreciava suas carícias e quando achou ser o suficiente, retirou os dedos, segurando a cintura de hide com sensual firmeza, olhando-o nos olhos.

" Vem!", Pediu, incentivando-o.

Correspondendo ao olhar carinhoso de Yoshiki, o guitarrista segurou com força nos ombros largos, percebendo que o amado lhe ajudava e logo sentiu o membro dele tocando sua entrada e foi descendo lentamente, gemendo e franzindo o cenho com a fina dor que o acometia, deixando-se ser penetrado mais e mais, suas unhas firmando-se na pele clara, enquanto ofegava, e em um gesto afoito, abraçou o outro, apertando-o com força, mordendo-lhe o ombro direito.

" Aahhmmm... hi-hide...", Gemeu Yoshiki, sentindo-se ser abrigado pelo corpo deliciosamente quente e apertado, que elevava seu prazer a um patamar que jamais pensou existir, no entanto, sabia que ele sentia desconforto, bem como um pouco de dor. Levou a mão direita a face dele, fazendo com que o amado o fitasse e se preocupou.

O guitarrista ofegava, mantinha os olhos fechados, enquanto ainda se movia.

" hide... Está... Está tudo bem?", Indagou com a voz rouca, pensando que talvez fosse melhor parar. Obviamente estava muito excitado, mas não queria causar tanta dor ao amado.

" Es-Estou bem...", Respondeu e em um gesto premeditado, se abaixou rapidamente, fazendo o membro de Yoshiki invadi-lo por completo.

" Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... Seu... Seu lo-louco!", O baterista gemeu alto, sentindo-se zonzo com a forte onda de prazer que varreu seu corpo, sentindo-se completamente apertado dentro de hide, o calor dele o envolvendo, nublando sua mente, acelerando seu coração.

hide ficou parado, sentindo Yoshiki profundamente dentro dele, a dor ainda presente em seu ser. Fechou os olhos com força, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, suas unhas fincadas na pele clara das costas do baterista, ainda tenso demais para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ficar parado... E então sentiu aquelas mãos fortes deslizando por suas costas em uma suave carícia, acalmando-o, enquanto beijos suaves eram depositados em seu ombro e pescoço, mimando-o... Fazendo-o se sentir amado e com isso relaxar aos poucos.

O baterista fazia um esforço quase sobre-humano para simplesmente não se mover. Sabia que o amado sentia dor e por isso permaneceu imóvel, começando a acariciá-lo a fim de dissipar aquela sensação desagradável que o afligia... Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço dele, depositando beijos e mordidinhas enquanto suas mãos faziam carinhos suaves nas costas do parceiro, por toda a extensão da coluna. Moveu a direita por entre os corpos, envolvendo o membro rijo de hide, começando uma lenta masturbação, intensificando-a aos poucos.

" Ahm... Ahhh... Yoshiki...", O guitarrista sussurrou roucamente contra o pescoço do baterista, estremecendo de leve quando sentiu os longos dedos envolvendo sua ereção, estimulando-o, dissipando quentes ondas de prazer por seu corpo, elevando aquela sensação cada vez mais, afim de que ela nublasse sua percepção de dor... E estava funcionando.

Logo suas bocas se encontraram e um beijo quente, cheio de carinho, amor e desejo foi trocado. Yoshiki ainda se mantinha parado, acariciando o corpo menor, percebendo que a dor que ele sentia diminuía drasticamente para sua total satisfação, deliciando-se quando aquelas mãos suaves deslizaram por suas costas, arranhando de leve, causando arrepios em seu corpo, fazendo-o estremecer e se conter para não menear o quadril... Ainda esperando um sinal do amado de que tudo estava, realmente, bem!

" Uhhhhmmmmm...", Yoshiki gemeu quando um lânguido ondular de quadril foi executado, dissipando correntes elétricas por seu corpo e ele ofegou, seus olhos se turvando com a onda de prazer que percorreu cada célula.

" Ahmm... Yo-chan...", E a língua de hide deslizava pelo pescoço do baterista, movendo lentamente o quadril, gemendo mais alto quando os dedos longos dele aumentaram a pressão sobre seu membro, fazendo-o ofegar.

" Ahh... Por Buda! Você é tão gostoso!", Yoshiki ronronou roucamente, movendo lentamente o quadril apesar da posição desfavorável, deliciando-se ao sentir hide subir e descer sem pressa sobre seu membro, enlouquecendo-o aos poucos, fazendo-o ansiar por mais... Mais força, velocidade... Mais intensidade!

" Uhmmmmm... Sim! É tão bom! Hummmmm... Gostoso demais!", O guitarrista ronronou em resposta, acelerando um pouco, gemendo quando as mãos do baterista se firmaram em sua cintura, ajudando-o a executar os movimentos, o roçar do abdômen definido em seu membro causando deliciosas sensações em seu corpo, estimulando-o a continuar...

E o que começou com suavidade, ganhava intensidade agora! hide se movia mais rápido, enquanto se deliciava com a boca de Yoshiki colada a sua, faminto por mais dele, percebendo esta mesma fome naquele que lhe era mais caro e, repentinamente, o baterista envolveu sua cintura e se ergueu, arrancando um gemido alto de seus lábios, obrigando-o a abrir os olhos e fitá-lo.

" Yo... O... O que...?", E hide mal conseguia pronunciar palavras...

Sem dizer nada, Yoshiki se curvou sobre o piano, deitando hide delicadamente sobre o mesmo, erguendo o tórax e olhando-o, gemendo em apreciação ao vê-lo deitado com os braços jogados ao lado da cabeça, os cabelos pink espalhados, destacando-se na cor escura do instrumento musical, os lábios inchados e vermelhos e para completar aquele quadro perfeito... A face rubra de prazer e os olhos... Os olhos escuros do mais puro desejo!

" Hummm... Divino!", Pronunciou em tom rouco, lambendo os lábios.

" Uhmm... Yoshiki...", E hide mordeu o lábio inferior, seu corpo se arrepiando e seu membro pulsando ao vislumbrar o amor e a luxúria presentes naquele olhar...

Yoshiki deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dele, apertando seus quadris e se curvando, tomando o mamilo túrgido, enquanto colocava seu braço esquerdo por baixo da cintura de hide, para lhe dar um melhor apoio, começando a se mover sem pressa, de modo provocante, mantendo um ritmo lento e compassado. Deslizou a mão direita pelas pernas do guitarrista, afundando os dedos naquelas coxas roliças e tão desejosas, deixando-se levar por aquele mar de prazer.

" Ahm... Ahhmm... Yo-Yoshiki...", hide arqueava, jogando a cabeça para trás, a lenta cadência somada à boca quente do homem de madeixas mel que aliciava seu mamilo, o enlouquecendo cada vez mais...

" Hummm... Isso! Geme... Geme pra mim!", Yoshiki sussurrou rouca e sensualmente, fazendo meneios circulares com os quadris, mordendo o lábio inferior ante a sensação deliciosa que o acometia.

" Aaaahhh... Aahh... Y-Yo... Uhmmm...", Os gemidos saíam sem que pudesse evitar e, sem pensar muito, hide envolveu a cintura de Yoshiki com suas pernas, apertando-o, seus dedos se entrelaçando nos fios claros, contorcendo-se sob os toques do baterista.

" Huummmmm... hide...", E Yoshiki rosnou as palavras, segurando a cintura dele com mais força e, perdendo o controle de suas ações, passou a se mover mais rápido, saindo quase completamente do corpo menor para voltar com força, tocando-o profundamente, gemendo ante ao novo ritmo imposto.

" Ahmm... Ahh... Yoshiki... Mais...", Pediu o guitarrista entre gemidos.

" Ahhmm... Tudo... Tudo o que quiser...", Respondeu em um rouco ronronar, aumentando o ritmo das investidas, se perdendo naquele vasto oceano de prazer.

Ante a avalanche de emoções e sensações que se infiltrava por cada célula dos amantes, o ritmo foi aumentando... O que eram movimentos sensuais e lânguidos, se tornaram selvagens e ardorosos, demonstrando a necessidade já instalada em ambos. O som de notas desconexas... Do ranger do piano que se movia junto com eles... Dos corpos se chocando... Tudo isso apenas deixava tudo mais sensual e erótico... E não havia mais como parar! Yoshiki puxava hide pela cintura a cada vez que investia, o impacto de seus quadris expressando a urgência que rugia em seu interior.

" Yo... Yoshiki... Eu... Uhhmmmm... Eu não...", O prazer era intenso demais, as correntes elétricas se intensificavam de uma forma que hide sabia que não ia resistir por muito tempo... E talvez nem quisesse...

" Ahhmmm... Isso... Vem... Se derrete pra mim, hide!", E sem pensar duas vezes, Yoshiki envolveu o membro do amado entre os dedos, sincronizando os movimentos lânguidos com os das investidas que dava no interior quente, sentindo e se deliciando com o forte estremecimento do corpo menor.

" Yo-Yoshiki... Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh...", hide simplesmente não resistiu à forte sensação que o acometia, espasmos arrebatadores percorreram todo o seu corpo, nublando sua mente, levando-o ao mais alto céu, fazendo-o derramar seu prazer na mão de Yoshiki, enquanto se perdia naquele delicioso flutuar onde o mundo não existia... Apenas nuvens de um calor acolhedor.

" Uhhmmmmm... hideeeeeeeeee...", E o gemido de Yoshiki foi arrastado e ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando sentiu o corpo menor se tornar deliciosamente apertado e seguidas contrações massagearem seu membro, arrancando-lhe toda e qualquer sanidade... E sentir sua mão molhada pelo prazer dele, da pessoa que mais amava, terminou por arrebatá-lo para o nirvana, arrancando um grito rouco de seus lábios, liberando seu êxtase dentro do interior quente do amado.

Yoshiki deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de hide, sua cabeça apoiada no ombro dele enquanto tentava compassar a respiração, os olhos ainda fechados, e em seu corpo ainda corriam os vestígios do orgasmo maravilhoso que teve. Aos poucos ia conseguindo regularizar sua respiração, percebendo que o guitarrista ainda estava mole sobre o piano, então virou o rosto, depositando beijinhos no pescoço do amado, subindo, fazendo o caminho do maxilar, mordendo de leve o queixo bem desenhado, para logo depois depositar um selinho nos lábios mais doces que mel.

Os olhos negros de hide se abriram, seu corpo ainda mole ante ao êxtase que parecia persistir em impregnar-se em seu ser, deixando-o com aquela sensação de que estava flutuando entre as mais doces nuvens de algodão. Teve que suspirar quando beijos deliciosos foram depositados em seu rosto e logo mirou os orbes amorosos de Yoshiki, sorrindo suavemente, erguendo a mão e tocando o rosto belo do baterista, lhe contornando os lábios, derretendo-se ante ao calor delicado presente naqueles orbes cor de trevas.

" Eu te amo muito, Yoshiki!", Sussurrou em tom doce e rouco, vendo o amado sorrir e depositar um selinho em sua boca, retirando-se de seu interior com suavidade para evitar qualquer desconforto, mas ainda assim sentia uma estranha sensação devido ao rompimento da ligação entre os corpos, desejando, por um momento, ter Yoshiki sempre em seu interior.

" Eu também, amor! Eu também...", Respondeu, fechando os olhos, apreciando a doce carícia feita em sua face, não gostando do frio que sentiu quando abandonou aquele corpo tão quente e acolhedor.

Sorrindo apaixonadamente ao guitarrista, saiu do meio das pernas dele, movendo o braço esquerdo que se encontrava envolvendo a cintura do amado, subindo o mesmo, enquanto o outro lhe segurava por baixo das coxas, retirando-o de cima do piano, ouvindo notas desencontradas serem emitidas quando simplesmente o pegou no colo, percebendo o quão leve ele era.

" Yo-Yoshiki?", E hide envolveu os braços nos ombros do baterista quando foi pego no colo, o gesto o fazendo corar de maneira adorável, sem entender exatamente porque ele fazia isso.

" Vamos pro quarto. Está esfriando aqui...", Sussurrou suavemente, beijando a testa de hide, enquanto caminhava em direção a escada. A sala estava esfriando e não podia correr o risco do amado adquirir algum resfriado.

" Mas temos que arrumar a bagunça...", Falou, tentando evitar o sorriso bobo em sua face por perceber a preocupação de Yoshiki consigo... Mas estava falhando miseravelmente.

" Amanhã...", Respondeu apenas, subindo as escadas, já chegando ao fim dela.

" Mas os outros vão ver...", Comentou, olhando-o nos olhos.

" Eles só vão confirmar o que já devem desconfiar, então não se preocupe.", Sorriu gentil ao guitarrista, logo entrando no quarto que pertencia a ele, depositando hide em sua cama com suavidade, para então admirá-lo sobre os lençóis negros, destacando a alvura da pele do amado, bem como as madeixas pink.

Sabia que os companheiros de banda não iam falar nada. Por quê? Simplesmente porque se abrissem as bocas sofreriam as conseqüências! Acabou rindo com os próprios pensamentos, vendo hide piscar os olhos, curioso com sua reação e apenas se curvou sobre ele, beijando-lhe a testa mais uma vez, para então se deitar ao lado do amado, puxando-o para si, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

" Eu sempre vou cuidar de você...", Falou olhando aquela face tão linda.

" Mesmo quando eu estiver bêbado e te perturbar? E depois quando estiver... equivocado?", Riu divertido, dando beijinhos na face do amado, mordendo-lhe de leve o lábio inferior, repuxando-o enquanto o fitava.

" Quando você me perturbar, eu te seqüestro... E te prendo na minha cama... Para acabar com qualquer equívoco!", Yoshiki respondeu, sorrindo, correspondendo ao beijo dado pelo guitarrista, virando e ficando por cima do corpo menor.

Amava-o mais do que tudo e agora poderia demonstrar a ele em cada gesto, cada fala... Em cada canção composta. E pela primeira vez compreendia, realmente, o que era aquele sentimento chamado amor... Tão falado e descrito desde os primórdios da humanidade, mas que apenas poucos descobriam o correto significado... E hoje, após tê-lo em seus braços, Yoshiki poderia pronunciar aquelas palavras com verdade, pois conhecia todo o peso que nelas existia... Podia dizer sem medo... Falar de coração... "Aishiteru!".

Fim.

**OOO**

Waaaahhhhhhhh!!! Acabei!!! \o/

Nossa! Ela deu muito trabalho... Não por estar travada ou com falta de idéias, mas pelos imprevistos ocorridos. Eu já tinha toda a trajetória dos acontecimentos na cabeça e comecei a escrever a fic em 20 de novembro, então era lógico pra mim que a terminaria antes do dia 09 de dezembro [a fic tinha aproximadamente 12 páginas nesta época, mas daí, comecei a passar mal... Dor de estômago, estresse e cansaço devido ao trabalho diminuíram drasticamente meu ritmo e para 'ajudar' fiquei mais de uma semana com 39° de febre... Sim. Eu passei o final de ano doente... ¬¬

Devido a todos esses imprevistos só pude finalizar a fic agora e peço desculpas ao _Omocha no Miisha_ e principalmente a **Mystik Ivanow** por não ter entregado a fic até a data estipulada, 01 de Janeiro de 2008. T.T

Bem... _**Mystik**_, essa fic é para você! Espero ter alcançado suas expectativas em relação ao que me pediu... Não sei se realmente está do seu gosto [preocupada com o final mais do que fluffy, mas saiba que fiz de coração, tentando me lembrar das coisas que você gosta! E _'Labirinto de Cristal'_ sai esse ano, viu! XP

Foi muito gostoso escrever a fic [mesmo com meu desespero em terminar logo. Adorei fazer as cenas e desde o início estava louca pra fazer a cena do piano... Wuhauhahahuauhauh...

Agradeço imensamente a _Ana Sparrow_ pelas informações sobre o X-Japan e sobre como o Yoshiki e o hide são e me incentivar o tempo todo! Um grande obrigada também a _Samantha Tiger_, _Lady Anúbis_,_ Nii-chan_ e _Uyara _pelo apoio e por terem me aturado no MSN durante minhas crises de insegurança ['Não tá saindo direito', 'Não sei se tá ficando bom...', 'Me dá sua opinião?' ;;. O apoio de vocês foi muito importante pra mim e me deram forças pra continuar!

Muito obrigada a **Lady Anúbis** por fazer a betagem! E também a minha nova maninha mais nova... **Nii-chan**, por postar pra mim no LJ. Valeu/o/

Aos que lerem a fic, peço que comentem. É a minha primeira fic do X-Japan e gostaria de saber se está boa a história! -

07 de Janeiro de 2008.

00:48 AM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
